Do It Again
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak akan diam-diam mengambil sayapmu lalu terbang?" YOONMIN / MINYOON Fanfiction. Park Jimin X Min Yoongi. BTS Fict. RnR Juseyo


**Tittle : Do It Again**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi.**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **My another MinYoon Fanfiction. YEAY!**

 **.**

 **A Song Fict.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Nice to, nice to know ya, let's do it again,_

 _How we did it in a one night stand_

 _Boy, I wanna be more than a friend, let's_ _ **do it again**_

 _(Pia Mia, Tyga - Do It Again feat Chris Brown)_

* * *

Yoongi _tidak membenci_ sentuhan, ia hanya _tidak menyukainya._

Yoongi selalu menghindari kontak fisik, entah itu berjabat tangan atau berpelukan singkat yang sangat disukai Hoseok dan Seokjin. Mereka berkata Yoongi mungkin mengidap penyakit mysophobia (Yoongi tertawa keras hingga tersedak saat mendengarnya).

Ia yakin seratus persen, ia normal. Mungkin, karena Yoongi terlalu sensitif terhadap sentuhan. Seokjin dan Hoseok beratus kali tak sengaja menyentuhnya, dan respon pertama Yoongi adalah mengumpat sambil menjauhkan tubuh. Ia tidak suka tangan Seokjin yang dingin dan berkeringat (bahkan dalam cuaca yang sangat dingin tangan Seokjin tetap berkeringat) dan ia tak punya alasan untuk menyukai sentuhan Hoseok yang kering dan terlalu _touchy_. Itulah penyebab Yoongi selalu memakai jaket kemana-mana, memiliki setumpuk pakaian lengan panjang agar ia tidak risih ketika berdempetan di dalam bus.

Yoongi dapat dengan cepat menyadari segala jenis sentuhan, baik sengaja atau tidak. Tetapi malam itu, ketika jari itu bersentuhan dengannya, Yoongi tidak punya niat untuk mengusirnya. Saat jemari itu naik dan meremas lengannya. Yoongi memejamkan mata, ia berharap sedang berkhayal membayangkan seseorang menyentuhnya tanpa perasaan risih berlebih yang akan tubuhnya reaksikan. Lalu Yoongi berjengit, ia menoleh. Sadar ia tidak sedang berkhayal.

Pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama dengannya itu menatap Yoongi di antara temaram lampu _Octagon_ yang redup, warna rambutnya tak bisa ditebak, entah cokelat atau oranye. Cahaya lampu berwarna elektrik menyentak di atas kepala mereka, menjadikan warnanya semakin tak jelas. Pemuda itu meremas lengan Yoongi intim. Namun anehnya, ia menyukai sentuhan itu. Ia melayangkan senyuman, Yoongi tak begitu memperhatikan karena lantai dansa yang memang bercahaya minim bila jam mulai menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk protes berharap ia akan berteriak karena musik yang dimainkan DJ begitu keras dan mengacaukan telinga.

"Jimin." Pemuda itu berbisik, dekat sekali di telinganya. Yoongi menyangka tidak akan pernah mendengar bisikan pemuda itu karena kebisingan di sekitar mereka. " _Park Jimin._ " Ulangnya. Dan anehnya lagi, suara pemuda bernama Jimin itu sangat jelas. Seolah degupan musik yang tersambung pada speaker di seluruh sudut klub tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan suara Jimin.

"Well, apa yang kau butuhkan Park Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi, ia menutup satu telinga dan mendekatkan wajah agar dapat mendengar jawaban Jimin.

Jimin bernafas di telinganya, jarinya membawa tubuh Yoongi mendekat. Yoongi terkesiap pelan, menyembunyikan suara terkejut dalam tenggorokannya ketika dada mereka bersentuhan. Oke, ia rasa ini sudah melampaui batas.

"Maaf-" ia menahan telapak tangannya di dada Jimin lalu mendorongnya sopan. "Kau terlalu dekat." _dan aku tidak suka sentuhan._

Lanjutnya dalam hati. Biasanya ia akan menolak seseorang yang tertarik secara fisik dengannya melalui cara itu. Melihat tatapan kecewa, kesal, marah yang semua orang tunjukkan ketika Yoongi mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada datar, tak tertarik.

Jimin terkekeh. "Sendirian?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti membawa banyak orang di sampingku?"

"Kau tahu benar maksud pertanyaanku."

"Kau mabuk, Park Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi, ia berharap dapat mencium aroma alkohol di tubuh Jimin. Jadi ia dapat memanggil security dan membiarkan pemuda itu diangkut keluar, melupakan sejenak letupan aneh yang menjalar seluruh tubuhnya akibat sentuhan Jimin.

Jimin menarik dagu Yoongi. Urat di lehernya mengejang, bibirnya setengah terbuka; terkejut dan pasrah.

"Bagaimana jika kau tatap mataku, dan cari tahu jawabannya."

Jimin _tidak_ mabuk. Yoongi tahu itu sejak awal. Ia hanya berharap Jimin mabuk, karena saat ini tidak percaya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yoongi memperhatikan wajah Jimin. Tertawa serak ketika ia begitu ingin mencium pemuda di depannya.

Ia ingin menenggelamkan jari-jarinya di rambut Jimin, membelai wajahnya yang tampan, ia ingin Jimin menyentuhnya; _benar dan teratur_. Ia merindukan sensasi listrik aneh di tubuhnya saat Jimin menyentuhnya. Ia ingin menuntun Jimin, memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat hingga ia bisa menarik bibir Jimin dengan giginya. Ia ingin merasakan nafas hangat Jimin di seluruh tubuhnya, ia ingin Jimin menatapnya _sayu, butuh, perduli_ dan _kasar._

Jimin menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Dan jika aku sudah tahu jawabannya, apa perdulimu?" Yoongi menepis jari Jimin di dagunya. Mengembalikkan alur-alur pikirannya balik seperti semula. "Kau salah orang, Park Jimin. _Aku tidak tertarik._ " Ia berbohong.

Jimin tertawa, "Lawan tubuhmu sendiri baru kau bisa melawanku, _Angelo."_

Yoongi hampir memuntahkan Martini yang diteguknya tiga puluh menit lalu. Tangan Jimin turun dari lengan menuju punggungnya, memainkan jari-jarinya lembut dibalik kemeja tipis Yoongi sebelum mendarat di pinggangnya, lalu mendorong Yoongi teramat dekat hingga seluruh tubuhnya kini menempel dengan tubuh Park Jimin.

Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang asing, bahkan ia akan memberikan Hoseok jarak ketika pemuda itu bersiap memeluknya. Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tak bisa mengeluarkan umpatan yang jelas-jelas bertahan di lidahnya seperti racun. Ia bisa saja menendang Park Jimin, memukul rahangnya yang menakjubkan, memakinya dengan ucapan kasar karena telah memeluk orang sembarangan.

 _Seharusnya._

Ia seharusnya melakukan itu semua. Alih-alih lengannya terkulai lemas. _Lawannya yang sesungguhnya memang bukanlah Park Jimin tetapi tubuhnya sendiri._

"kau..terlalu..dekat." bisik Yoongi, ia menarik nafas dan menyesel. Aroma pemuda itu menusuk lalu berputar di kepalanya. Yoongi bahkan merasa bodoh ketika ia menekan hidungnya di pundak Jimin. Ingin merasakan lebih lama campuran Armani dan harum tubuh Park Jimin.

"Kau tidak mendorongku." Ucap Jimin, menekan punggung Yoongi. "Kau tidak mencobanya."

Dan Yoongi tidak menyangka jika bibir pemuda bernama Park Jimin bahkan lebih berbahaya dari narkoba. Menempel di bibirnya tak lepas, mendorong kepala Yoongi hingga membentur daun pintu. Mulut Jimin beraroma anggur manis dan _cocktail_ , giginya tajam saat tergesa turun di rahang menuju lehernya. Yoongi susah payah mencari kenop pintu yang mengganjal tulang ekornya, segera mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Park Jimin menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh, tertawa kecil di depan mulut Yoongi dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Jimin menendang pintu dengan tumitnya hingga tertutup, berbalik menuntun langkah Yoongi perlahan menuju pinggir tempat tidur.

"T-tunggu." Yoongi bernafas gugup. Ia mengangkat wajah, menemukan wajah Jimin yang berada di atasnya; mulut setengah terbuka dan menggigit lidahnya sensual. Tiupan Air Conditioner menghantam tubuh Yoongi yang bergetar, ia mengangkat jarinya dan mengusap kulit Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, seolah mengerti tanpa Yoongi memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Ia merunduk, mengecup dahi Yoongi lama lalu berbisik.

 _"It's okay. I love slow."_

Dan sampai keesokan harinya, saat Yoongi terbangun sendirian dalam kamar dengan cahaya redup. Saat ia terduduk dan menatap tubuhnya yang telanjang. Kelembutan dan suara Jimin bertahan, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau berteriak dalam hati.

Ia melakukannya. _Ia telah melakukannya._

* * *

Malam berikutnya Yoongi kembali datang ke Octagon.

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di depan meja bar, mengomentari setiap kali Jungkook - sang barista - menggoda beberapa pengunjung dengan kedipan mata dan kata-kata manisnya. Jeon Jungkook memang tampan, dan hanya orang bodoh yang menolak pesona Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeser segelas rum ke depan Yoongi.

"Kau menyogokku?" Yoongi menaikkan alis. "Apakah ini uang tutup mulut agar aku tidak kelepasan berbicara di depan kekasihmu jika kau baru saja mengedipkan mata pada dua orang wanita dan meminta nomor seorang pemuda manis di hadapanku?" Yoongi meneguk rumnya sekali habis.

Jungkook mengerang. "Anggap saja kau tidak melihatnya, Hyung."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap seisi klub. Ia mengedarkan matanya tak lelah, memanjangkan kepala ke sana-sini hingga pegal.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya Jungkook, membungkuk di atas meja dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan; membuat bisepnya tercetak jelas dalam balutan kemeja merah maroon.

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi cepat.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, kau menunggu seseorang?"

Yoongi menarik nafas. "Tidak."

Dan hingga pukul tiga malam, hingga Hoseok dan Seokjin setengah mabuk berjalan ke arahnya, menyeret Yoongi agar mengantarkan mereka pulang. Hingga Hoseok melambaikan tangan ceria pada Jungkook, dan Seokjin berucap selamat pagi dengan nada kacau. Jungkook membalas mereka dengan dengusan tawa. Hingga untuk terakhir kali Yoongi mengedarkan matanya ke setiap sudut Octagon.

 _Yoongi tidak menemukan Park Jimin malam itu._

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Yoongi kembali menginjakkan kaki di Octagon.

Ia duduk di kursi yang ditempatinya tiga hari lalu, kini ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Jungkook tengah berbincang dengan kekasihnya, tubuhnya membungkuk di atas meja, menarik kerah kemeja kekasihnya lalu menciumnya dengan diiringi tawa kecil.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berciuman di depanku?" Seru Yoongi kesal.

Kim Taehyung tertawa kencang mendengarnya. Ia mendorong dada Jungkook lembut karena tak mau mendapat desisan Yoongi lagi.

"Tak bersama Seokjin dan Hoseok?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit kesal

"Lewat, mereka sibuk mengatur resep baru." Jawab Yoongi.

Taehyung duduk di samping Yoongi. Berteriak pada sang barista yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya untuk membuatkan mereka berdua campuran rum dengan coke.

"Jungkook berkata kau terlihat uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini, Hyung." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada bersahabat.

"Katakan pada kekasihmu untuk berhenti bersikap sok tahu." Yoongi menggerutu. Ia menjauhkan lengannya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung, pemuda itu memakluminya. Tahu benar ketidaksukaan Yoongi akan bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

"Dan Jungkook berasumsi kau sedang menunggu seseorang di sini." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Apa pekerjaan kekasihmu sebenarnya. Barista atau detektif?"

Taehyung kembali tertawa. Yoongi suka mendengar suara tawa Taehyung. Alami dan polos.

"Jadi, apakah asumsiku benar?" Jungkook datang meletakkan dua gelas berisi rum bercampur coke yang berwarna gelap di depan Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Mungkin." Gumamnya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan tepi gelas.

"Mungkin itu berisi lima puluh persen benar, tiga puluh ragu-ragu, selebihnya tidak benar." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan lugas. "Katakan Hyung, tidak ada salahnya."

Yoongi mengerang pelan. "Park Jimin." Ucapnya. "Pernah mendengar namanya?"

"Tidak" "Oh."

Yoongi mendapat jawaban yang berbeda dari sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya tak perduli. "Lupakan." Ia bangkit setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya. "Aku pergi."

Dan Yoongi tidak tahu jika terdapat banyak makna atas _'oh.'_ dari jawaban Kim Taehyung.

* * *

Yoongi menggumamkan selamat datang ketika dua orang pelajar perempuan dan satu pemuda memasuki toko rotinya.

Toko roti mereka sebenarnya. Seokjin, Hoseok dan dirinya membuat sebuah bisnis baru. Membuka toko roti dengan mengandalkan keterampilan memasak Seokjin dan kreativitas Hoseok serta ilmu bisnis kuat milik Yoongi. Mereka mempunyai dua pegawai yang membantu Seokjin di dapur dan membiarkan Yoongi menjaga kasir. Ia terkadang bergantian dengan Hoseok yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan _part time_ nya sebagai pelatih tari di salah satu studio.

"Oppa, menurutmu mana yang harus kupilih?"

Yoongi mendongak tipis, menatap dua orang siswi berdiri di hadapannya. Di tangan mereka terdapat satu slice _blueberry cheescake_ dan _blackforest_. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. Ia sudah diwanti oleh Seokjin untuk mengubur sesaat wajah juteknya di hadapan pelanggan.

"Yang blueberry terlihat lebih menggiurkan, bukan berarti aku berkata blackforest tidak enak." Jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Kedua siswi itu terkikik, meletakkan pesanan mereka di depan meja kasir agar Yoongi dapat menghitung jumlah harga kue yang mereka beli.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali." Yoongi melambaikan tangan ceria, dibalas tak kalah ceria oleh kedua siswi itu.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kecil. Ia merunduk. Seminggu terakhir pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa jernih sama sekali.

Sentuhan Jimin yang ringan namun Yoongi menyukainya. Aneh. Yoongi tidak menyukai sentuhan, tetapi mengapa sentuhan milik Jimin adalah pengecualian?

Park Jimin.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas. Kencang dan ribut. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jungkook. Ia memang uring-uringan.

"Apakah di sini tidak menjual _Sachertorte?_ "

Yoongi segera mengangkat wajah. "Untuk saat ini belum, koki kamu masih kesulitan membuatnya." Yoongi tak mengerti alasan kenapa ia berbicara jujur. Seminggu terakhir Seokjin memang menggerutu tentang sulitnya membuat Sachertorte.

"Ah," pemuda itu mengangguk paham, ia meletakkan nampan berisi kue-kuenya di meja kasir dan membiarkan Yoongi membungkusnya dengan rapi.

"Jadi, namamu Min Yoongi?"

Tangan Yoongi yang sibuk seketika terhenti. Ia memang tak memperhatikan jelas wajah pemuda di hadapannya, kini ia kembali mengangkat wajah. Hal pertama yang ia perhatikan adalah rambutnya yang berwarna oranye, terbelah tengah dan memperlihatkan dahinya yang mulus. Yoongi mengenali senyuman itu, mengenali mata sipitnya ketika ia tersenyum, mengenali aroma Armani yang menguar walau tubuh mereka terhalangi meja setengah meter. Ia mengenal semuanya. _Ia mengenalinya._

"Park Jimin." Yoongi menggumamkan nama itu dengan desah rindu yang tak disadarinya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan berhenti berfungsi.

"Hello, Min Yoongi." Ia kembali tersenyum. Kacamata hitam tergantung di kerah kemejanya dan menarik malas bahan halus tersebut hingga memperlihatkan sedikit dada Jimin. "Jika kau berniat bertanya mengapa aku tahu kau bekerja di sini, jawabannya adalah Kim Taehyung."

"Taehyung?" Yoongi mengulangnya dengan nada berterimakasih.

"Ya." Ia membasahi bibirnya. "Kami satu tempat kerja."

"Ah," respon Yoongi terkesima.

"Ada satu orang pemuda bernama Min Yoongi. Pemuda yang tidak menyukai sentuhan, berwajah sepucat kertas, mata sebiru langit, rambut platina dan seindah Aphrodite mencariku di Octagon. Apa benar?"

Yoongi kini mengutuk Taehyung. "Taehyung mengatakan hal itu?"

Jimin tersenyum, matanya menyipit dan membentuk sabit. "Taehyung hanya berkata 'Min Yoongi mencarimu' saat aku bertanya 'Siapa Min Yoongi?' Ia menjawab 'Pemuda sepucat kertas yang tidak menyukai sentuhan'."

"Lalu mata sebiru langit, rambut platina dan seindah _ehm_ aphrodite?" Nadanya terdengar protes namun menyukainya.

"Itu murni kesan pertamaku terhadapmu."

Yoongi terbatuk canggung, tak mengerti harus merespon apa.

"Kau tidak menyukai sentuhan?"

"Yap."

"Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Well, kau pengecualian." Yoongi segera melanjutkan ucapannya dengan gugup. "M-maksudku, mungkin kau berbeda atau aku yang menganggapmu berbeda. Aku benar-benar tidak fokus, kau berbeda atau tidak mungkin aku yang berubah, _shit_ apa sih yang aku katakan. Maksudku, oke lupakan."

Jimin tertawa lalu menatap Yoongi, dalam dan intens. senyuman tak juga hilang dari wajahnya. Berganti, dari senyuman lucu, senang, dan kini senyuman menggoda. Seolah ingin mengingatkan Yoongi kejadian satu minggu yang lalu.

"Andai aku tahu namamu lebih dahulu." Ucapnya pelan. "Malam itu." Ia merapatkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak memberitahuku namamu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyebut namamu di sela-sela _ciuman kita_." Ia lalu tertawa kecil, entah apa yang lucu. "Dan sialnya aku lupa bahwa aku baru saja menghabiskan malam dengan seorang malaikat hingga takut akan mendapat penolakan dan melihat malaikat itu terbang meninggalkanku seorang diri."

Jimin menyapu rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan, "Apakah kau akan terbang jika pagi itu aku tidak pergi?"

Yoongi menekan pinggir meja erat, jari-jarinya memutih. "Tidak." Ia berdeham, takut suaranya tak terdengar. "Kau menyimpan sayapku."

Jimin kembali membasahi bibirnya. "Aku tidak ingin sekedar menyimpan sayapmu."

Yoongi mendengus. "Itu terlalu serakah."

"Aku bisa menjadi serakah jika menyangkut dirimu."

Yoongi tersedak air liurnya sendiri, ia menyibukkan dirinya membungkus sisa-sisa kue yang dibeli Jimin dengan tangan bergetar, lalu menyebutkan total harganya. Jimin terkekeh, bergumam tentang betapa menggemaskannya Yoongi sambil merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Menghitung lama pecahan uangnya dengan tepat, namun Yoongi merasa Jimin sengaja mengulur waktu.

"Jimin."

Yoongi memanggilnya ketika pemuda itu sejengkal lagi menjangkau pintu keluar. Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menaikkan alisnya begitu tampan.

"Nanti malam kau akan datang ke Octagon?" Tanyanya dengan berani.

"Kau mau aku datang?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Ya." Yoongi menjawab jujur, jarinya kembali menekan pinggir meja. Gugup menanti jawaban Jimin.

"Tentu." Ia memberikan senyuman; manis, hangat dan penuh jebakan. " _Aku pasti datang._ "

* * *

Jimin tidak berbohong.

Ia mengenakan kemeja biru laut, celana ketat hitam serta sepasang Timberland. Yoongi sengaja lebih lambat dari biasanya, ia menginjakkan kakinya di Octagon pukul dua pagi. Seokjin dan Hoseok sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dua jam yang lalu. Yoongi menatap lampu-lampi redup dan musik yang menghentak. Jimin menggeser segelas anggur ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Mau sedikit mabuk pagi ini, Min Yoongi?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Tergantung." Yoongi mendelik, jari tangannya menyentuh bisep Jimin lalu meraba naik menuju tengkuk Jimin. "Kau lebih suka Min Yoongi yang pendiam atau yang _sedikit_ liar?" Ia menarik tengkuk Jimin paksa.

Jimin menaikkan alis takjub. Tersenyum beriringan dengan menggigit bibirnya yang penuh. "Aku sudah melihat Min Yoongi yang pendiam minggu lalu, jadi apa salahnya mencicipi Min Yoongi yang sedikit liar?" Jimin mencium rahang Yoongi dengan gerakan malas.

"Aku suka bagaimana tubuhmu bereaksi dengan sentuhan _ini_." Jari Jimin menyentuh ringan pipi Yoongi, mengetuknya halus lalu turun perlahan menuju leher Yoongi yang pucat; nadinya terasa hangat di bawah jari-jari Jimin.

"Atau caramu menggaruk punggungku sembari mengertakkan gigi saat aku _terlalu_ kasar, _oh_ pagi ini aku akan jauh lebih kasar." Jimin menyeringai merasakan nafas putus-putus Yoongi di telinganya.

"Tenang saja," Jimin berbisik. "Panggil namaku dengan suaramu yang indah maka aku akan sepenuhnya menangkap tubuhmu yang bergetar, mengecupi jarimu hingga basah, menggigit lehermu," Jimin mengusap leher Yoongi, menariknya malas. "Dan beritahu aku saat kau siap; _aku akan bergerak._ "

Yoongi mengeratkan dagunya. " _Brengsek_ , kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Jimin tertawa kecil, membawa tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukan dan hampir membuat Yoongi duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Aku hanya butuh kepastian _apa kau yakin_? Apa kau tidak akan diam-diam mengambil sayapmu lalu terbang?"

Yoongi membungkam Jimin dengan satu ciuman, mengusap pelipis Jimin dengan ibu jarinya. Ciuman itu bertahan polos beberapa detik, lalu berubah kasar ketika Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pangkuannya.

Jimin sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

END

* * *

HOW IS IT everibodiiiii?

My first time nulis MinYoon yang nyerempet M dikit. Percaya atau ga aku lima kali ngerombak tulisan ini dan thanks buat seseorang-yang-tak-mau-disebutkan-namanya buat jadi korban ff MinYoonku. Hehehe YANG SABAR YA MBA

Aku makin gemas sama YoonMin YoonMin itu. Tak tahan mau culik terus dekep(?) dipelukan. Eventho, aku masih sedih banget tentang keadaan Yoongi dan Taehyung ;(

Let's pray for the best for Bangtan guuuys.

And of course this is special for **you** ; all MinYoon shipper in the world (dasar alay).

Last, i'm appreciate reviews sooooo much~


End file.
